Fate Genesis
by Wrath of Vajra
Summary: "So, what say you, oh great Sword of Rupture?" "...Let me see if I got this straight, Ninsun, the goddess of wild cows. You, want me, the greatest weapon to ever be created in the early days of Genesis, the embodiment of truth itself. Splitting both Heaven and Earth, to be reduced to nothing more than your ten-year-old son's glorified babysitter?" I asked in open disbelief.


**Fate/Genesis**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fate/Stay Night, or any of Type-Moon's intellectual properties, or any other elements from certain games or franchises, only my OC.**

**Warning: Language. Violence. Death. Gore. Horror. Alternate universe, courtesy of the Kaleidoscope, I blame Zalretch.**

**Rated: M**

**Prologue: Genesis.**

"The hell you want?" Normal talk.

"**_-_-_-_!"** Inarticulate roars and grunts.

{My Children} Language of the Beasts of Gaia.

[Enuma Elish] Ea/Sword of Rupture speaking.

* * *

**Be humble, and never think you are better than anyone else.**

**"For dust you are, and to dust you shall return."**

**Genesis 3:19**

* * *

**( Unknown 1****st**** POV )**

"Bored, so fucking bored outta my gourd, and morning just only started." I muttered as I lay in my bed, the blankets covering my form underneath head on a white, soft fluffy pillow as I stare into the window next to me, hearing my wind chimes from my balcony of the second floor with the giant ball of fire shining in the distance, as if it were mocking me.

Stupid fucking sun.

"Fou, fou!"

"Hm?" I snap out of my thoughts in planning retribution to feel weight on my stomach to see the source of that noise reaching my ears.

And to say its adorable will be an understatement, one I can never get used to, a white little squirrel-like furry critter with long ears that are blue in the tips, fluffy white mane, a puffy tail while wearing a blue and white little cape, complete with a red bow tied to the front.

"Morning Fou, you hungry?" I asked, already knowing the answer as I gently pet his head, pushing his long ears down in the process.

Cute as it is, but don't let its small appearance fool you, this little critter may look innocent, but it is a walking killer that has not reached its full maturity.

For this is none other than Primate Murder, the White Beast of Gaia.

As well as my unintentional housemate.

That's right people, I am in the Nasuverse, the Fate series, give me a prize for being the lucky winner.

The sarcasm is real.

"Fou!" He cried as he lets me pamper him, before he smacks my hand with his paw, then jumps off and out of my room eagerly to the dining hall.

I chuckled at the glutton's enthusiasm, before I got off my bed, and into the bathroom to take a shower.

Oopsy-daisy, were have my manners skittered off to today? Well, I suppose I can start this off with introductions, my name is Jasmine Eleanor, and I am for all intents and purpose, a reincarnation, and I was alive way before the day and age I'm in.

What's this 'day and age' you no doubt might ask? Well, these are the 'days' where the world is one, and the 'age' where the universal language is a common thing.

If you didn't figure it out by now, then let me spell it out for you, I am in the golden times of Babylonia, with me being a little self-imposing hermit in the heart of the forest region in the mountains of Ebih, but not so far away from the city of Uruk's river while hiding right under the Mesopotamian gods very noses, with them being none the wiser.

That's right, gods, demons, monsters of myth, witchcraft, magic and other supernatural entities in stories and fairy tales that you hear that will try to use you, possess you, rape you or outright eat you are as real, as real can be.

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

Pardon the sarcasm, it's just that I made it my personal mission to stay away from many affairs of the supernatural world, pagan gods included, for good reasons in fact, personally because I know that nothing good will come out of meeting them, sure, there are some decent gods that are not all that bad, but the ninety-eight percent of the majority are whimsical, egotistical and condescending swine's. They will use others, especially humans for their own, fickle selfish ends, demons are obviously no better, those reasons are linked to my origins as despite looking human myself, matter of fact, I am not.

Not a normal one, not anymore at the very least.

Five minutes later, I got out completely clean and dry of water, wearing nothing but a towel around my body, while I look out the window, seeing nothing but trees and a couple of mountain peaks as far as the eye can see.

Having enough, I put the towel in the hamper, as I am very much dry by now, completely in my birthday suit, I walked to my closet to put some clothes on, then stopped as I walked to the full body mirror standing at the far corner, remembering the changes that comes with reincarnation, rebirth, whatever you want to go for.

Staring back at me is a full-grown woman at the age of 26, standing at least 5,9 feet tall, crimson red hair long enough to reach the back of my knees with my bangs to my neck, dark forest green eye color, a flat smooth stomach, D-cup breasts, slightly thick thighs and good arm muscles that are not too bulgy or thin, but a good balance with a hourglass body that is lined with red tribal tattoos that signify my divine origins.

I shake my head as I proceed to resume my track to my wardrobe.

In two minutes, I emerge out and walked back to the mirror to have a look see.

My outfit is basically Titania's Radiant Dawn outfit from the Fire Emblem series, except the armor is off for casual times when not in battle.

Hey, no one is gonna say I can't, besides that though, I was a cosplayer back in my old world, and the itch that comes with the outmost desire to wear the attire of one's favorite characters needed to be scratched, these very clothes are what I fancy above all, and they are very comfortable to wear.

And without meaning to, I begun to wear them like second skin, and not get tired of them.

Back to my origins, upon which that earned me many names. The Great Divider. Nation Builder. The Star of Creation that splits Heaven and Earth, also known as the-

"Hm?" My ears perked up.

**Ka-boom!**

**Clang!**

"**Sword of Rupture, come out and face me now!" **A guttural voice roars out while seeing a plume of dust and smoke outside my window.

Yeah, that. Me, the Sword of Rupture, and guess where that name comes from?

You've guessed it. Also known as Gilgamesh's ultimate Noble Phantasm. Ea, alongside with the chain of heaven named after his one, and only best friend.

Shocker, right?

Although I'm not the former, considering I never met the future king of heroes, my unique existence alone changes things, every step I take triggers the butterfly effect like it's going out of style.

Now I know what you are all thinking, why did that voice outside make the implications of me being the weapon and not the wielder when it should be the other way around? It's because Ea and I are one of the same of being, having my soul fuse with it make me become a walking, sentient, divine construct, henceforth not being all human anymore.

The thought of me being a hybrid between a Zanpakuto that can bring forth their weapon form in hand, and a person in Soul Eater that can transform into a weapon is something that crosses my mind plenty of times.

Another thought of someone or something taking it away from me didn't sit well with me, an unlikely event to be certain, but just to be safe, an inspiration from Marvel Cinematic universes Thor's hammer, I place gravity seals that are made specifically to be extremely heavy to the point of being impossible to carry, yet at the same time that its locked to my signature that it automatically becomes as light as a feather.

Sighing that is probably the umpteenth time this day, I lazily walked to the door, reaching my right hand out the doorknob and close it behind me. I walk out of my bedroom door and said 'fuck it' under my breath, deciding to just get this over and done with as fast as possible.

Walking through the halls while pondering as to how the hell they manage to find me, even when I wrapped my house in bounded fields to avoid detection?

{Jasmine dear, what was that?}

I turn around to the sound of who asked me, admittedly, it would come off like a song, but I have lons since learned on what this person is saying.

Said 'person' walking towards me across the halls, is a woman, or what appears to be a woman is standing around at least a meter tall, her body is an envy of all women out there, and one they would absolutely kill for, and it is minimally exposed, leaving little to the imagination while covering the most important parts, light blue hair that is long enough to flop on the ground with two long braids that have blue tassel tie-backs that would have belonged to old theatre curtains, with gold strings attach to the end of her braided hair reaching her calves. Two massive horns that reach to her hips, and to me, they look like as if the number three was reversed and flipped upside down, a blue star-like tattoo that centers around the bellybutton, red eyes with white stars at the forefront of the pupils, while her arms and legs are held by golden restraints, which is why she is floating off the ground.

Meet Tiamat. Mesopotamia's own mythological goddess of life, the Beast II of Gaia.

And somehow my second unintentional housemate.

"Don't worry Tia, this won't take long, it's probably just another fool of delusional grandeur in thinking that they can hope to wield me, only to fail… Again." I finished with exasperation as I walk to her, I caressed my fingers on her left cheek to calm her, I really don't need her to burn the house down.

And it works as she shuts her eyes, then leans towards my touch with a purr.

"Oh, and be sure to tell Fou that I will feed him something good once I dealt with the trespasser, kay?" I ask politely.

{Okay, please be careful out there.} She then proceeds to pull me into a hug like a mother would, shoving my face to her large bosom. while used to her affections, if a little spoiled, hugged her back in kind, she lets me go and goes to find Fou, another housemate so she can let him know I will get him food later, I left to continue my merry way to disabuse another victim of whatever notion they have for today.

Why is Tiamat and Fou here in my house? We'll get to that in a bit, instead let us all focus on what's about to happen in the here and now.

Shaking my head as I have reached the front doors, time to find out who was shouting so rudely and so ready to damage my property, when I make it outside, I could only sigh again as to who is in front of the large gate of my house.

Closing the door behind me with a lock put in place, stepping on one of my fences, stood a four-meter-tall demon that pretty much outsized me, as I am only six feet tall as I was in life, the generation of mankind today are very short in height, making me a little bit of a giant among them.

The demon has two, large cryptid bat wings that span out to twenty feet and two large horns that belongs to a mountain goat, wearing nothing but a brown loincloth, he is also breathing fumes like some balrog rip-off from the Lord of The Rings, and he is just standing there with his arms crossed like he own the place.

"Who are you, and why did you break down my gate?" I asked him two questions with a deadpan look, not angry what he just did, since I will fix them later anyway.

The demon snorted like a beast with contempt, arrogance, and haughtiness that I typically find in most supernatural beings.

"**I? I am the great Zazu! The black thunder demon of the east! And as to why I broke down your gate, it's because I felt like it" **He replied as if wrecking my gate was no big deal with a throaty voice, which by the way, is about as grating to the ears when someone claws the chalkboard.

"Uh-huh, right~, okay, so why exactly are you here for?" I asked the big elephant in the room, even though I have already figured it out.

And he didn't disappoint.

"**That is simple, I have traveled far and wide in search of you, I know exactly who and what you are. Sword of Rupture, the greatest item to ever be constructed, and many have sought you out for your extraordinary power, only to fall short in their attempts. I plan to succeed where so many others have failed, by making you my weapon to use as I rule the lands, if not hell itself as I see fit!" **He declared with a booming voice.

I raised an eyebrow, but I closed my eyes, I sighed as I was less than impressed from his spiel. "And what makes you think you are worthy to wield me and my power?" I asked, but a threatening undertone slips through my mouth as gold dust particles are gathering into right my hand, almost seemingly out of nothing.

I don't need to use my eyes to know that the demons face splits into a nasty grin. **"The right question would be, who says you have a choice?" **I then felt the force of the winds that indicates he just pounce at me with his arms reaching out, he hopes to make it quick so he can take me and my power for himself.

With that, everything slows to a crawl as I cracked open one eye that shines pure gold as the gold dust begins to turn red as what I am clutching starts to take form.

And I struck.

**KA-BOOM!**

[Pretenders, have no right to claim us]

**( Meanwhile: 3****rd**** POV )**

A woman could be seen walking alone on a path that leads to the top of the mountains, adoring with a layer of golden robes made of finer silk reaching to her ankles that show sandals. Wearing what is considered as excessive amounts of jewelry, from earrings, around her neck to her exposed forearms, having hair as black as ebony that reached past her shoulders.

But the most important attention grab, however, would be her creamy skin despite living under the powerful heatwaves from the sun, and her beauty is otherworldly, her eyes, red as wine and pupils being a thin slit like a cats, slight puffy, kissable red lips, adding along with a presence that isn't human.

That is because she is not human at all, for she is a goddess, and she is commonly known as Ur-Ninsun, the goddess of wild cows of the Mesopotamian pantheon, wife of King Lugalbanda of Uruk, and she is here for one purpose only, but the problem...?

'I still don't think that this is a good idea, what could my other fellow gods be thinking in sending me here, don't they know what happened the last time when someone attempted to place 'her' under their thumb?' She thought while slightly scowling the ones for putting her in this delicate situation.

It was agreed upon by her fellow deities that she is the one fit for the job, she is one of the few to walk the Earth without gaining Gaia's attention, being considered as a minor goddess amongst them also played the factor. The other gods were far too busy in their duties to volunteer, because of the decline of mystery and Mana.

Or the weakest, that last part coming from Ishtar, the spoiled rotten, daddy's little girl made it no secret that she hates her immensely, and the feeling is mutual.

That, and as well as being the only one of the few to encounter 'her' and live to tell the tale about it, with the king of the gods himself, Anu, to make the final decree for her in coming here.

So, with no choice but to obey, she returned home, getting ready to look presentable, and then told her husband the news, as expected, he was concerned of what her assignment is, she may be a goddess, but he is still her husband, he is entitled to be worried.

So, when she told him of what it entails, he paled considerably, not that she blames him in the least, but there is nothing he can do but plead with her to return safely.

With that heart to heart between them, she went on her way to the far mountains, latest reports tell her that the person of interest is residing there, pretty much right under the pantheon's nose.

"I can only hope that things don't go wrong before I arrive."

**KA-BOOM!**

She shouldn't have said that.

Seeing a red swirl of energy being shot into the sky, and disturbing the trees from the force, many birds flew away from the abrupt disturbance, other animals scurried off as well.

Sensing a possible danger, she Immediately runs at inhuman speeds, it wasn't long before she has reached the destination she is looking for, but a big cloud of smoke is obscuring her vision in front of a large palace, but she cleared it with a little wind magic, and she is unsure on how to make of the scene in front of her.

The scene is with a black pile of sizzling goop, and what she senses is that of demonic origins, it took all her willpower not to plug her nose from the foul stench of the demon's remains.

"Finally, I thought that disgusting little stain that dares to walk the Earth would never shut his big, filthy gob up." A voice tinged with steel reached out.

Turning her attention away from the mess, she focuses her sights on the one who spoke.

She looks just like the last time she saw her, a beauty that could rival many goddesses, a very young woman with hair as red as blood that reached to the back of her thighs in a braid with a golden ring, waring a ruby red, ankle length dress with a opening at the back with gold outlines at the edges of the dress, a white loincloth that reached same length as her dress, with steel grey embroidery, the dress in question is donned with armor, the breastplate's color is cream colored with slight gold color accents starting with shoulder guards that are connected to the chest armor.

Next came the wrist armor and red, fingerless gloves armor that is protecting the thighs that is held by brown belt straps that from an x in the crotch area, above that is a big belt with a silver buckle with blue laces above it, thigh-high brown leather boots covered by kneecap-length armor of the same color of the upper body and thigh ones.

Her eyes are a color of gold, filled to the brim with concealed power that sent a shiver of fear down her spine, even after all those centuries ago, those eyes are old, underneath them speaks untold amount of years throughout her existence, and they are peering beyond passed her very being as if she knows what makes her tick.

But what terrifies her the most is the weapon she is holding, and it took all her willpower not to make a step back.

The sword of rupture in all its intimidating glory, the drills slowly stop spinning, the glowing red lines dimmed, but not completely.

The power of 'Truth'.

The power to tear 'reality' and 'lies' of the world from their very foundations.

The power, to kill a god.

This is the same entity that made many smith gods from other growing pantheons from around the world to scratch their heads in both complete confusion and befuddlement, after all, it isn't every day to see a sword capable of possessing sentience, the ability to think, making its own decisions, and even make itself a body.

But then again, she is forged from the Star of Creation, who can really fathom its power? More to the point as to who's to say what she can or can't make with the power that comes with it? And many gods have witnessed it during her battle against the White Giant ten thousand years ago.

But as consequence, she became the most sought after by many ever before from the supernatural who crave her power, gods and demons especially.

But Jasmine, as she called herself, she asked why should she allow them to wield her?

The answers from first to last came out disappointing, to say the least.

From what she heard, a few other gods, Ea, the god of water and earth was surprisingly included who made the attempt himself, she refused every single one of them repeatedly saying " I only allow those with the qualifications of a ruler to hold me, but even then, said ruler must be one to possess certain requirements that I approve to give my blessings and power, in other words, not the single one of you are not worthy to wield me, for you are not the ideal wielder that I am searching for".

The basic message was clear to all, "I choose you. You do not choose me."

But those who were too greedy and power hungry for their own good didn't take rejection well, they resort to becoming rowdy and started demanding her to submit to them, saying that she should learn to respect her betters, when attacked, she erased them from existence, even a couple of unruly gods of different pantheons weren't spared from being on the receiving of her wrath.

"THIS is exactly why I don't find the single one of you worthy, my power is no prize to be won! Heed me and carve these words into your treacherous, black fickle hearts you covetous mongrels! Those who vie me as a trophy and dare threatens to steal from me that doesn't belong to them will meet the same unfortunate end as the White Titan 10,000 years ago, the same one that have butchered ones of your ilk I might add, I will seek out and destroy all who provokes me, no mercy will be shown, no quarter given!"

Those words that was relayed by Ea when he returned from his failed endeavors while trembling in fear, his shaken form made many gods to be shaken in turn from both the threat and his behavior, knowing the history of many accounts of gods being slain by her is no mere threat, those that seek vengeance against her for killing several of their relatives didn't get very far.

It also doesn't help that she is under Gaia's protection, mostly from Fairies, forest Dryads and even a couple of the Beasts of Gaia, makes sense considering she went out of her way to save the world from the white giant that day.

Even Alaya took a liking to her for reasons no one knows about, and they are left completely speechless of the fact the counter force was siding with Gaia to protect Jasmine.

The big shocker, however, was the protectiveness and presence from two Beasts, Primate Murder, and Tiamat.

The gods thought they got rid of her, but it seems a part of their mother lived, and it now lives with their item of interest, along with Beast IV that she pretty much turned it into a deceivingly cute little fluffy, squirrel-like creature, how and why? No one knows.

"Hello Ninsun, fancy meeting you here, if you come to join the party, then you came a little too late."

Snapping out of memory lane from the sarcasm dripping from her lips, she looks back to see Thera stomp her foot on the demons remains, that now begin to burn to ash.

**( Jasmine's 1****st**** POV )**

'God above, that was annoying, he just never seems to shut up.' I thought to myself as I am donned with my armor on,

Ah well, whatever, he's dead anyway, he won't bother my ears with his screeching and prattling, and not in that order either.

It couldn't be called a fight at all, but a crushing of an annoying gnat that just didn't leave things well enough alone.

On a different note, I am pleasantly surprised to see Ninsun here, the fact she is here tells me that the gods were aware of my current whereabouts too. If a demon of all things managed to sniff me out first…

Damn, I'm getting sloppy, I would say I'm getting old, but I am a weapon of Genesis in the form of a woman, age is pretty much invalid for me at this point.

Focusing on back to the goddess, I called out to her. "Hello Ninsun, fancy meeting you again, come to join the party? Then you came a little too late." I said out loud with a casual drawl to the cow goddess.

Snapping out of whatever funk she's in, she coughs in her hand to recompose herself and replied. "This 'party' you speak of didn't happen to be the burning remains, yes?"

I nodded nonchalantly as I erased the last remnants of the pile of black goop by squashing it with my foot. "Yep, one of demonic origins, who was once named Zazu, the great something demon of something I don't care enough to remember." I finished with a shrug as Ea turns into a golden key into my hand, A.K.A. the Bab-Ilu that serves to seal the weapon as I put it inside my chest for safe keeping, ignoring a golden ripple disappeared just as soon it appeared.

Originally, I created it to restrain Ea's power since its voice kept clawing in the back of my mind to destroy something, and the powerful urge to do just that caused more problems for me back then as Gaia was not happy when my self-control slipped, even if it was just a little.

By little, I mean turning an entire forest into a wasteland.

To be fair, the civilizations back from over 10,000 years ago, and 500 years just prior of the Umbral Star's arrival didn't make it easy since they sought me out for my power, time and again from the rinse and repeat performance from various places denying the chance to live a normal life that I once had left me very pissed, the last place I remembered is one I destroyed out of spite.

It wasn't the greatest early memories of my second life, so let's just leave it at that.

Ninsun's eyebrows raised up above the hairlines. "I…see. But moving on, is it alright if I can come in, there is something I like to speak with you about." She asked me nicely while cutting to the chase.

I tilt my head slightly to the side, then I closed my eyes as I sighed while nodding. "Why not, it's not often I had visitors in a single day, do come in, and watch for the wreckage of my ruined gate, don't want you to trip on your own dress from the sharp ends now would we?" I answered as I open my mansion door, just to humor what she wishes to speak to me about.

I stand to the side to let her in first, I still retain my manners after all.

"Thank you." Ninsun replied as she moves inside.

I simply waved my hand. "Your welcome." I close the door and lock it.

"Fou!" A squeak calls out, and it's the form of Fou who pounced at me, via scratching my leg.

"Alright, alright, calm down, I'm gonna get you something eat will quick, no need to ruin my pants." I snipped as I allow him to crawl up to my arm and sit on my right shoulder, then turn to Ninsun, ignoring her astonished look. "Follow me to the kitchen, and I'll make something up for you too." I gestured my head for her to follow me.

"I don't want to trouble you, miss Jasmine." I was not having any of that.

"Nonsense, you are the first guess in a long time since I lived here in this big mansion."

Indeed, the mansion in question is a direct replica of the old twilight mansion of Kingdom hearts II, only that it is neat and tidied and no damage or broken furniture blocking a door entrance, I lead her to the kitchen, and Fou jumps off my shoulder and hops onto the kitchen counter to observe slightly away from the stove.

"Please have a seat and make yourself comfortable, oh, and Tia? Do please close your mouth, you're being a little rude." I said while not looking away from my cooking.

{But she is a goddess! A descendant of one of my oldest, rebellious children!}

I heard Ninsun just choked on air from the unexpected reply, honestly, I'm not surprised at her reaction since Tia pretty much snuck up on her without her knowledge and became scared stiff when she sees rows upon rows of teeth above her, about to bite her head off.

"Yes, I know you don't share a good history with the gods, and neither do I, but this is a temporary truce between her and us, because she wants to only talk, and should she prove hostile is only when you have been given free reign, okay?" I bargained. "Besides, I am cooking you some breakfast right now, so don't spoil your appetite on her."

{Oh, fine.} The mother of Beasts relents my request, transforming back to her normal self, sits on her own heavily reinforced chair while staring at me with a pout, puffing her cheeks like a squirrel and waits expectantly for me to be done, I smiled in endearment at her direction.

A mother goddess she may be, but I have been around for much longer than she has, but she didn't care since she treats me like her own child, and honestly, I don't have the heart to tell her no.

And it had nothing to do with me being a sucker for cuteness that she would not hesitate to use against me with, mainly the puppy eyes she throws in my direction to get whatever she wants.

Nope, not at all.

The aroma begins to drift in the air, much to the two beast's delight.

"Uh, um, I?" I turn to look at Ninsun's pale face, seeing that she almost came close to being Beast chow, and been rendered speechless that she was that close to death.

"Don't worry Ninsun, she won't attack unless you do, and I do apologize for her behavior." I said to her almost guiltily, keyword: almost, only because I forgot that Tiamat's grudge against those who betrayed her is legendary, and so is mine, I will not lose any sleep if Ninsun were to die by Tiamats hands, even while her eating habits tend to make a mess of things.

The worst part is cleaning up afterwards, ugh.

It has been fifteen minutes since I begin, cooking some good old American style bacon and eggs, along with sausages, all from the animals I hunted, with high quality apple juice I tend to collect when they are ripe for harvest from apple trees within these mountains north of here.

While I don't mind good wine, buts it's still early in the morning to be drinking alcohol, even though I no longer suffer from all matter of human afflictions, the point still stands.

And Ninsun was quiet as she rolls her eyes around the kitchen with hidden veiled fear while I work, trying to forget the near-death experience she had gone through, flicking Fou's nose with a finger when he attempted to reach a finished sausage whenever he thought I wasn't looking.

"No! Bad, I gave you one already, the sausages are for Tia and Ninsun too, they're not just for you, so behave and learn to share." I reprimanded him, much to his irritation, but I simply stick out my tongue in his direction.

{My dear child, please come here and don't interrupt Jasmine while she is cooking.} Tiamat said, while it sounds like she was singing, Ninsun didn't understand what she said.

"You heard her Fou, to the table with you." I agree with the Beast II as I point my spatula at the two occupant's direction, the cow goddess though felt a little lost as to what is occurring, but I still sense wariness from her body language, and how could I not? The Mesopotamian gods are the oldest Pantheon that played the part in betraying their very own mother in the first place.

And this Tiamat is just the innocent part of her, I say innocent as is in she has a mindset of a child in a woman's body, and her instincts have the occasion to grace me with its presence when pissed off at something that reminds her of her rebellious children.

Tiamat may not show it, but I sensed her heartbreak hidden by the malicious intent coming from her the second she entered the kitchen, if I didn't tell her that Ninsun was a guest in my home, she would have bitten Ninsun's head off with zero hesitation without the cow goddess even realizing she was about to be in the literal jaws of death.

Safe to say, I spared her from getting eaten by her dear old mommy dearest when she had her mouth split open unnaturally wide with dangerous rows of teeth, intending to swallow her whole.

The maiden goddess of life only listens to me since I have been taking care of her, this aspect of Tiamat at least, looked like a lost child who didn't know what to do, so I took her in when I found her, while getting used to her speech pattern.

At the end of the day, I am the only one who can understand what she is saying, far better than anyone else, you could compare my relationship with Tiamat is like me being Rocket, and her being Groot.

Minus the repeated 'I am Groot' speech of course.

Fou stares at me, then makes a noise equivalent to a hmp, as he raises his nose in the air while jumping the counter, walks to the table and jumps on it to sit, nose still raised in the air with his eyes close.

I snort in amusement, and then shake my head at the little critters pompous attitude.

Not long until everything is ready as I pass the plates and utensils to the three occupants, Tia and Fou have drool leaking on the side of their mouths.

"Enjoy."

And that is all the prompting the two Beasts need from me as they begin to Chow down the food with gusto.

Ninsun looks at her meal, and takes a small bite out of a sausage with a fork, and I could have sworn her eyes glow and glitter as she silently squeals in delight from her taste buds going overload as she starts to devour the food off the plate with an elegance she still manage to maintain, I raised an eyebrow in amusement while I enjoy my own breakfast.

And they ask for seconds, and then vacuum's it all just as fast.

Under three minutes of comfortable eating in silence, the plates are now empty as I begin to wash them.

"I must say miss Jasmine, that was without a doubt the best food I have ever eaten in my life." The cow goddess praises me with sincere honesty.

I nodded without looking at her. "I am glad my cooking was to your liking Ninsun, if you, demolishing all that food the way you did was of any indication." I replied in good jest while looking over my shoulder to look at her with a small smile, Tia left a while ago to do their own thing, by tending to her gardens in the backyard of the mansion while Fou is sitting on my shoulder watching me clean the dishes.

The woman's cheeks grew a pink hue in embarrassment, she coughs in her clenched hand to maintain some decorum.

"Yes, well, be that as it may, unfortunately, I have not come here on a social visit." She informs me with a serious face, a complete 180 degree on her mood.

I narrowed my eyes slightly. "And what business do you have with me? You know full well that relations between me and the gods are tense at best, and completely hostile at the worst due to their despicable actions that caused the great flood in the first place." I stated as I ignore the dishes in favor of the goddess before me, leaning against the counter with my arms crossed as flashes of Noah, his family, and all the animals in the Ark coming to the forefront of my mind.

And boy was that tale to tell, It all started when I was walking a dirt path when I suddenly heard the strong voice I've heard back from the fall of man, nudging me into the opposite direction than I intended, knowing early on it's not much of a very good idea to ignore it, I let the voice guide me to where it wants me to go, and I had been completely shocked when I first saw the giant boat in all its glory.

But seeing a biblical figure first-hand was the most surreal feeling I have ever had in my second life, hell, Noah and his family even offered me to join them in putting all the animals into the boat before the flood begins. I haven't seen such destruction in a very long time, and not from extraterrestrial origins, countless months of nothing but water and rain.

I also learned that Noah in the Nasuverse was quite the sparkling conversationalist to have, who knew?

Ninsun grimaced at the reminder of such events. "I will admit, what the gods attempted to do to you, along with what they have done to mankind was reprehensible of the highest order. Nevertheless, allow me to explain as to why I am here before you make the final decision." She implores me.

I stare at her who stares back at me without backing down, I closed my eyes and sighed as I saw the desperation and determination behind them, I move to the table and sit on a free chair opposite of my guest before me.

"Fine, then speak." I prompted her.

**(Meanwhile in the city of Uruk: 3****rd**** POV)**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." Was the voice of someone who is in his forties, brown hair that is wild and untamed, wearing a brown tunic with a couple of jewelry on his wrists and ankles with sandals and baggy pants.

King Lugalbanda of Uruk Babylonia was a little bit anxious, scratch that, he is completely anxious to the point of panicking, pacing back and forth in the living room, his beloved wife departed not too long ago, and when he felt a small earthquake or tremor, he knew Ninsun might have been there when it occurred, and he hopes against all hope that it wasn't aimed at her.

Especially from the tales she told him about the sentient weapon that can walk has the power to kill even the most mightiest of gods, defeating the White Titan 10,000 years ago that was just as capable of killing gods, it doesn't help that many sought her out for her power, be they divine, demonic or any other manner of creature.

And of course, all have failed in such attempts, with their humiliation or their lives.

He just also prays to the gods that whatever his dearly beloved is planning works, he would not know what to do if he was told she got killed for whatever reason, he knew it would break his only sons' heart should it come to light.

"Father, you home!?"

Speaking of which.

The king of Uruk became tense immediately as he heard his sons voice, this is not good, not good at all, how is he going to explain of where his mother is, and what she is doing that could potentially cost her, her life.

But alas, he mentally steels himself and girdles up his loins like a man to tell his child of what is currently transpiring.

And should she succeed in her endeavors would quite possibly result the greatest boon to ever receive in the future.

Mainly for his son's sake, AND maybe even for his future.

**( Back with Jasmine: 1****st**** POV )**

"So, what say you, oh great Sword of Rupture?" The woman asked demurely.

"…" I stood there in silence for several seconds before replying.

"Let me see if I got this right. Ninsun, the goddess of wild cows. You want me, the greatest weapon to ever be created in the early days of Genesis, the embodiment of truth itself. Splitting both Heaven and Earth, witnessing the latter that started off as a rock with full of nothing but untold savagery unrecorded, helping in slaying off the White Titan, to be reduced to nothing more than your ten-year-old sons glorified babysitter?" I asked in open disbelief.

**( To Be Continued )**

**And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, another story that I have been thinking for a little while now.**

**So, what do you all think of a concept of a person that can turn into a weapon of mass reality tearing destruction that is the Sword of Rupture, I bet you that this is probably the first time someone dared to make a Fate/Stay Night OC-Insert story that have someone become a human-turned weapon have ya?**

**Is it good, bad, meh? Tell me what you all think in the reviews, I must hear your thoughts on the subject, and no flaming, because I can and WILL ignore it, criticism is appreciated, because my knowledge of the Nasuverse needs some further polishing before its complete, if there is something I am missing, or what is out of place, then let me know in the review section. **

**Another thing, and I won't lie, not too long ago, I had a thought, and that thought spreads like an unstoppable tide, and it is based on the routes of the multiverse theory itself, and it shall be called, drumroll sound effects please.**

**(Que Drumroll Sound Effects)**

**The Genesis Series!**

**(Que Trumpet Sound Effects)**

**Let me explain how this works, what this series does is like a Alternate Universe category, except we get to have many routes our dear OC-Insert protagonist will go through, like the routes from Fate Extella video game, and the routes of Fate Stay Night, Heavens feel, Unlimited Blade Works, and so on and so forth, and in this case, it will the branching off from the different timelines, different franchises, crossovers, and worlds.**

**And note that the multiverse also comes with the same person in multiple places at once, decisions will be different, our OC-Insert will have different memories of whatever direction she takes, same as well with circumstances, along with meeting other people, but Fate Genesis will be the main storyline, that comes first, and after what happens when Gilgamesh reaches his deathbed from natural causes is when possibilities start to branch into many possible futures, decisions ready to be made, routes and paths to be taken.**

**And that's that, be sure to leave a review and fave me. And remember O readers, let us restrain the writer's block! **

**Wrath of Vajra, Signing off!**


End file.
